Masks of Happiness, Souls of Pain
by jharr93
Summary: A Little Girl with a Breaking story. Can a snarky potions professor and the cold prince of Slytherin piece her back together? No Harry Potter in this story...Not sure about romances yet...rating may change later
1. Chapter 1  a common discovery

**Masks of Happiness, Soul of Pain**

My name is Aurora Page and my story is not as happy as many other children who live with loving parents and with anything that their hearts can possible desire. My father was a wonderful man named Orion Gaunt and was the Uncle of the most feared wizard in all of Britain, Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as my father called him. I never managed to meet my father as the death eaters and associates of Tom were rounded up and either killed or put in the wizardry prison Azkaban. My father, being the only living relative that the Ministry of Magic was aware of, was put to death instantly. Too keep me safe of this same fate, my father, knowing that nothing could be done to save him, changed my name to a muggle common surname and hid me away with my mother. For the first 2 years of my life I lived in happy bliss with my mother in a small cottage on the outskirts of London. Nobody knew of our existence apart from my father who carried the secret to his grave and the monster who's fault it was for the reasoning of my fathers demise.

My name is Aurora Page and this is my tale of witches, abuse and heart breaking facts. My family is screwed up and that is a well know fact. And the one person who is still, by blood, my family wants nothing better then to see me dead. My name is Aurora Page and my tale begin on the scarlet train leading to a new life at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

**Chapter 1**

The train ride was uneventful as I sat stiffly on the edge of my seat, not touching the back of the seat for the pain that laced my back with every movement that I made. I live with an obese man called Vernon Dursley and a Horse like lady called Petunia. They have one son called Dudley and I was put with them when my mother died. The reason why I was put with them is unknown as I know for a fact that we are not related and that they also hate me with everything that they have. I remember at the tender age of 4 my teacher called the Dursley complaining about the 'freakishness' that I could do. After the teachers wonderful intervention, the abuse started. There is not a part of my body which has not been marked. Vernon and Dudley hate me and hurt me as much as possible without actually killing me. Petunia just stands by and orders me to clean up any mess that they could of possible made from the beating of me for being me.

My life changed when a letter came for me. A letter telling me that I was not a freak but a witch instead. They explained that I was accepted into a boarding school called Hogwarts and that I would be leaving for the start of school in 2 weeks. A massively tall man called Hagrid came and collected me from my 'family' and explained everything as well as helping me get all of my school supplies with money from a vault which supposedly left for me from an anonymous person.

So this is where my life started, on a scarlet train, going to learn how to become a witch. The train came to a sudden hault in front a platform. With an announcement running through the train, telling all the students to leave their belongings where they are as they would be put into their respective room later. The rest of the student all got of the train as Hagrid stood of to the side yelling for first – years to follow him.

The ride across the lake was uneventful and the truly beautiful Hogwarts stood out impressively over the serene lake. At the docks an old lady, with a strict impression and tight bun met us at the doors and led us to the outside of closed doors, leading to, what we were told, was the great hall. Professor McGonagall, as she introduced herself, told us about the houses that we were going to sorted into and the way in which the house system worked. After the talk, she led all of us students in where we were met with an impressive view of the Great Hall and its charmed celling, which I over head from a girl who sounded like she knew a lot. The whole population of the school was staring at us, I didn't like the feeling of being watched, standing at the back of the group with my head down, I barely noticed that the sorting had begun. My head shot up when my name was called, and I walked up to the stool, and sat down. The Professor placed a ragged hat on my head, covering my eyes and blocking out the hall of curious faces.

'What a brilliant mind' The hat spoke inside my head, making me jump and cower as the hat kept humming inside my head.

'Don't be frightened child, I am only trying to decide what house you can be sorted into.' The hat comforted, whiled doing nothing for my nerves, it did make me feel better about the situation.

'Gryffindor wouldn't do, you have courage but not as much that is required for that house. Ravenclaw is also out of the question as you do not thirst for knowledge like they do. You are not loyal and do not trust enough for Hufflepuff so I must say that the only other option for you would be 'SLYTHERIN'. The hat shouted out into the hall. The hat was yanked of my head and I was pointed out to the Slytherin table.

The rest of dinner past quickly and before I knew it, I was inside the Slytherin common room, in front of my new Head of House Professor Snape. The speech that the Professor gave us was about house unity and, now that we have been sorted into Slytherin the whole school will see us as evil and want nothing to do with us. The Professor spoke about how outside of the common room we all stick together and do the best we can possible do in all classes. After dismissing all of the upper years, Professor Snape took of the first years out of the common and to the potions class room.

'The reason why I have brought you all out here is because I want you all to have a check up.' The Professor announced. 'You can either come through to my office and have a check up or you can go to the hospital wing to have a check up, but either way you will be having a check up today.' The Professor stared at us with emotionless eyes as all the children lined up in front of the teachers desk. My heart clenched as I thought of any possible ways to get out of the check up. I could not allow the Professor or a nurse see my back of any other part of my body. With shaking hands I waited at the back of the cue. 20 minuets later, all of the students were done and walking back to the common room as I stood in front of the door, waiting for the professor to come and get me. My hands wouldn't stop shaking and I could hear my heart beat as it echoed through my ears.

'Miss Page' Professor Snape called out as he walked through the door of his office. I backed up, I couldn't let him see the damage, they would be disgusted and my 'family' would kill me if they found out that someone else knows. Shaking my head I walked backwards, a couple of steps and looked down at the floor, clasping my shaking hands, to hold them still.

'I...I don't ne..need a check up Professor.' I stammered. Hoping that he would leave me alone, but knowing deep down that, that would not happen.

The Professor took a step towards me as I took a step back. 'Miss Page, I don't care if you do or do not need a check up, you will be having one. Now lets get this over with, then you can return to your common room with your year group and get some sleep.' Professor Snape stated as he took another step towards me. Turning around I tried to run to the door, but it quickly shut and a lock could be heard clicking into place. Turning around I could see the Professor standing with his wand out, pointing it at the door. 'Please sir, I...I am fine, I...I do...don't need a check up sir.' I stammered as I looked down at the stone floor. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and pounding in my ears, I couldn't breathe, my chest was tight and my throat had closed up, I could feel my legs give way is I slid down to the floor.

**Professor Snapes P.O.V**

I watched as Miss Page looked down at her feet, trying to get out of her check up. I inwardly sighed, there was always one Slytherin who was abused, always one Slytherin who tried to get out of their check ups and keep any problem hidden.

'Miss Page' I started before her legs gave way and she slid to the ground. 'Miss Page' I repeated as I neared her struggling form. Crouching down to her level, I could hear her laboured breathing as she lost the battle to stay calm. Taking her chin in my hands, I forced her to look at me, while my other hand went into my robes, taking out a vial of calming draft. 'Miss Page' still getting no response, I took hold of her arms and brought to my chest and leaned her head back on my arm, forcing her jaw open, I uncorked the vial and poured the draft into her mouth and forced her mouth close, covering her mouth and nose with my hand and whispering for her to swallow in her ears, as well as massaging her throat with my free hand, listening to her swallow , I took my hand away and waited for the draft to enter her system. Another minuet and her I could hear her breathing evening out and her form relax further into my embrace.

'You ready to try again?' I asked as I looked down at one of my little snakes.

'Please sir' she whimpered as she tried to get out of my hold. Tightening my hold on her further I stood, making her follow my movements. Pointing to the office, I watched as her eyes became glassy and her body become rigid. 'Miss Page, do you want me to take you to the hospital wing instead?' I asked as she struggled to keep the tears at bay.

'NO!' Her panicked shouted as she look fearfully into my eyes. 'Please sir, no, please.' she begged.

'Into my office then please Miss Page.' I responded, ignoring her panicked and tear filled gaze.

Shuffling her feet, Miss Page walked into my office and stopped just inside of the door. 'On the stool please' I said, coming up carefully behind her and pointing to the stool in the middle of room. Sighing she climbed up onto the stool and sat stiffly.

Going to my desk I took out a fresh roll of parchment and laid it out flat on the table near the stool. 'I am going to do two spells' I explained to Miss Page 'One spell will tell me everything that has ever happened to you and the other spell will tell me if you have any injuries that need attending to now.' I explained to her. I watched her stiffen up even more and her hands grip the side of the stool turn white with the pressure that she was holding the stool with.

Sighing I took my wand back out and pointed it at the girl, seeing her flinch, I bit my tongue and carried on with the spell. After scanning her whole body, I walked over to the parchment and tapped my wand to the paper. Her entire medical problems and injures started to fill up the page. Within minuets 4 feet of the parchment had been filled and the spell did not stop until a full 7 feet of parchment had been filled of her problems past or present. Feeling my eyes widening, I quickly took control of my emotions and took the paper of the table and placed it back on my desk without looking at it. Getting another roll of parchment out of the desk draw I put it back on the table and looked at Miss Page. 'Do you hurt anywhere, before I begin?' I asked her softly, knowing that she would deny any pain, but also knowing that it would still be good to ask. Looking at her, I could see her eyes peek out from behind her fringe as she looked at me. Looking back at her I could see her eyes fall back to the ground and the shaking of her head as she denied being any pain.

Slowing raising my wand I once again started to scan her body, for any injuries at this moment in time. Finishing the scan quickly, I tapped my wand to the piece of parchment again and waited for it to fill up. Taking far less time then the previous scan, I picked up the parchment and scanned over her overwhelming injuries.

Looking down at her, I could see her barely suppressed shivers, as fear coursed through her veins. Kneeling down to her level, I caught and held her eyes as I spoke to her. 'I can do three things for you.' I started, watching as she stared at me 'one I can take you to the hospital wing and get Madam Pomfrey to tend to your injuries. Two, I can get a prefect here and fix the injuries myself or three I can give you dreamless sleep, get a prefect and fix your injuries, while you are asleep.' As I finished giving her, her options I saw her eyes tearing up more.

'I don't want to go to the hospital wing sir.' She hiccuped as she stared down at her feet. 'Okay then, I will be back in a minuet, just stay there and think about whether or not you want to be awake or asleep.' I responded as I stood and walked over to the fire place. Throwing in the floo powder and sticking my head in the flames, I saw Draco Malfoy sitting in the arm chair next to the fire place reading a book, waiting for all the first years to return. 'Mr Malfoy.' I called into the flames. Putting the book to the side, Draco raised his eyes to meet mine 'Yes Professor?' he responded 'can you come through.' I asked, even though both me and Draco knew that it was an order. Standing, Draco walked over to the fire place and grabbed some of the floo powder in the pot on the mantle place. Withdrawing my head, I turned and looked at Miss Page as she sat, shaking in fear in her chair. Sighing the flames flared up again and I saw Draco step out of the fire place. Walking over to the cupboard I took out a vial of dreamless sleep and gave it to Draco. 'Go and ask her is she has decided on what she want to do.' I responded to Draco's raised eyebrows.

**Draco Malfoy's P.O.V **

Looking at the little girl, who sat, shaking on the stool which is usually used for first year check ups. 'Hello' I called out softly as I approached the girl and knelt down to her level, looking at her ocean blue eyes, as they filed with tears. Lifting my hand slowly and keeping it in her sight at the whole time, I wiped the unchecked tears that had escaped her eyes and cupped her cheek with the palm of my hand, rubbing her cheek softly with my thumb. Opening my arms for the little girl, she looked into my eyes and carefully climbed off the stool and walked into my embrace. Hugging her carefully, she laid her head on my shoulder and cried. 'shh, it's alright honey, shh' I shushed her I tightened my hold on her back, but quickly let go as she cried out in pain. Pulling back I looked into her eyes 'Do you want to be asleep when Professor Snape heals your back, or do you want to be awake? Either way there will be no pain and I will be here the whole time.' I told her, keeping eye contact. 'Will you be here when I wake up?' Came the quiet whisper. 'I will be here when you wake up.' I promised. She nodded her head slowly and looked back into my eyes. Smiling slightly I took the vial that Professor Snape gave me and held it out her. Looking fearfully at the vial, she made no move to get the vial, sighing slightly, I took of the stopper and held the vial up to her lips. Swallowing the vial whole, she swayed a little bit before I caught her and laid her carefully on her side, putting her midnight black hair behind her ear, as I looked over at the Professor.

**Professor Snapes P.O.V **

This is why I like Draco, I thought as he laid the Miss Page down on her side. Walking over to the stool and transfiguring it into a wooden table, I went over over to Draco and my little snake.

'Can you pick her up and put her on the table Draco?' I asked quietly, making sure that the potion would be fully in her system before I attempted to say anything else.

Giving me a tight lipped nod, Draco picked up Miss Page and laid her gently on the table. 'She too light' I heard Draco mutter as he transfigured a piece of parchment into a pillow and another into a light blanket.

'I must warn you Draco, this is not going to be pretty.' I stated seriously, nodding to me again, he began to stroke her hair.

Running my wand over Miss Page's back, muttering a spell to take her robe and school shirt off so I could see the problems.

**A.N –J K Rowling owns ****Harry Potter. As some of you may already know Harry Potter does not exist in this story, also as I mentioned before Voldemort is Aurora's cousin and is alive but laying low in this story.**

**If you want to review then be my guest, but any flames will be deleted, I do not mind constructive criticism but at the end of the day, if all you are going to do is say how crap the story is then just get lost for all I care. If you do want to tell me how the story is and any tips for chapter 2 then please do.**

**Thank you for reading**

**xxxxJharr93xxxx **


	2. Not a Chapter but an apology

I don't think that sorry really covers the massive break I have taken from this story. I will continue it but for now I shall be taking it down and starting again.

I guess the only excuse I have is life has been hectic! A-levels and work and god knows everything in between.

Thank you for sticking with me though and once again I am sorry

Love

Jessica x


End file.
